Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is an American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman and Batman. It is the intended sequel to 2013's Man of Steel and the second installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. Zack Snyder is directing the film, written by Chris Terrio, from a story by Snyder and David S. Goyer. The cast includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Laurence Fishburne, Diane Lane, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. The sequel was announced at 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International, after the release of Man of Steel. Snyder and Goyer were both brought back in June 2013. Pre-production began at East Los Angeles College in October 2013, with principal photography starting in May 2014 in Detroit, Michigan. Dawn of Justice is scheduled to release in the United States on March 25, 2016 in 3D. Plot Eighteen months after the destructive attack by General Zod in Metropolis from Man of Steel, Superman has become a controversial figure. Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, Superman's alter ego, has moved in with Lois Lane. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has operated in Gotham City as Batman for nearly two decades, sees Superman as a potential threat to humanity. After learning of Batman's activities, Superman also views him as a threat, and seeks to stop him via the Daily Planet articles under his disguise. Wayne learns that weapon-trafficker Anatoli Knyazev has been contacting LexCorp's mogul Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Luthor tries to convince Senator June Finch to allow him to import Kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean (results of Zod's terraforming attempt), claiming to use it as a "deterrent" against Kryptonians. He also makes side dealings with Finch's subordinate and demands access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. In the next meeting with Luthor, Finch denies his request. Wayne attends Luthor's party at LexCorp, where he meets mysterious antiques dealer Diana Prince, and retrieves data from the company's mainframe. The data drive, however, is stolen by Prince, who later returns it to Bruce, due to her inability to decrypt the data. While decrypting the drive at the Batcave, Wayne receives a vision of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against Superman. He is snapped out of the vision by a mysterious time traveler, who warns him of Lane's crucial role in the distant future, and urges him to find "the others". Wayne later realizes that Luthor is not only experimenting with Kryptonite, but also investigating metahumans. One of them is Prince herself, who is an immortal warrior. Wayne admits to Alfred Pennyworth that he plans to steal the Kryptonite to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Superman. Batman pursues the convoy carrying the Kryptonite from the White Portuguese ship to LexCorp, but Superman intercedes and orders him to cease his activities. Luthor orchestrates a bombing at a congressional hearing, where Finch is questioning Superman on the validity of his actions. The bomb kills dozens of people, including Finch. Frustrated with failing to save people, Superman goes into self-imposed exile. Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals the Kryptonite, in preparation to battle Superman by building a powerful exoskeleton and creating a Kryptonite grenade launcher and a Kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Luthor enters the Kryptonian ship and learns of its functions, as well as recorded alien worlds. Luthor kidnaps and holds hostage Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. He reveals that he has been sending messages to Batman and Superman to heighten their animosity towards each other. Luthor forces Superman to fight and kill Batman, in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to reason with Batman, but Batman initiates the fight and eventually subdues him. Before Batman can kill Superman with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Wayne's late mother. Lane arrives and explains the situation. Upon learning of Luthor's plan, Batman leaves to rescue Martha, while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. Luthor unleashes a monstrous creature made from Zod's body spliced with Luthor's DNA. Superman, Batman and Diana join forces to fight the creature, but are outmatched by its ability to absorb energy. Realizing that it is vulnerable to Kryptonite, Superman retrieves the Kryptonite spear and impales the creature, while it stabs him with its bone protrusions, killing Superman. Luthor is arrested and imprisoned. Facing Batman in prison, he gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead and Wayne, Lane, Martha, and Diana attend a private funeral for him in Smallville. Martha passes an envelope to Lane, which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Wayne reveals to Diana that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting from the ones from Luthor's files, to protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, a faint heartbeat echoes from Clark's coffin and the dirt around it begins to levitate. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman: A multi-billionaire businessman sworn to protecting Gotham City from the criminal underworld as a masked vigilante. * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman: A Kryptonian survivor and a journalist for the Daily Planet who protects the world under the alias of Superman. * Amy Adams as Lois Lane: A reporter for the Daily Planet and love interest of Clark Kent. About her role, Adams stated that "Lois is still sort of like the key to the information, she’s the girl going out and getting it and figuring it out and putting it together and all of that, so she’s very much involved." * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor: A complicated and sophisticated young businessman who is fixated on defeating Superman. * Diane Lane as Martha Kent: Clark’s adoptive mother. * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White: The editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet. * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's trusted butler and confidant. * Holly Hunter as Finch: A United States Senator. * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman: An Amazon princess and demigoddess daughter of Zeus. Tao Okamoto was cast as Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves. Ray Fisher, and Jason Momoa were cast as Victor Stone / Cyborg, and Arthur Curry / Aquaman respectively, in minor roles. Harry Lennix, Christina Wren, and Michael Shannon will reprise their roles as General Swanwick, Major Carrie Farris, and General Zod, respectively. Scoot McNairy, Callan Mulvey, and Jena Malone have been cast in unspecified roles. Senator Patrick Leahy will also make a cameo. External links * Category:Films Category:2016 release Category:Superman (Film series) Category:Batman series Category:Wonder Woman series Category:Action Films Category:Amy Adams films Category:Henry Cavill films Category:Diane Lane films